Misty
American |affiliations = Luigi Goterelli Joey Leone Mickey Hamfists 8-Ball Mike Asuka Kasen Cliff Lane (ex-boyfriend in 2013) |vehicles = BF Injection |businesses = Prostitution |voice = Kim Gurney (GTA III) }} Misty is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and Grand Theft Auto Advance (set in 2000), as well as a cameo appearance as an object in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986). She is also mentioned by Cliff Lane in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can choose Misty as their parent model in Grand Theft Auto Online. Misty is a prostitute working for Luigi Goterelli at his nightclub, Luigi's Sex Club 7, in the Red Light District of Portland, Liberty City. Biography 2000 Mike drives Misty and two other female prostitutes to "high-rolling" clients, on orders from 8-Ball, in an attempt to find out information about the death of Vinnie. She later moves to Staunton Island and begins working for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen, meeting Mike again when is sent by Asuka to deal with a pimp who had been stalking some of her girls. 2001 By 2001, Misty has returned to living on Portland, and begun to work for Luigi Goterelli at his club, Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District. She has also become the "regular girl" of prominent Leone Family member and mechanic Joey Leone, an associate of Goterelli's. She first meets Claude when he is sent to pick her up from Sweeney General Hospital and return her to the club. Claude and Misty meet once more when he drives her to Joey Leone's garage in Trenton. The two meet on one final occasion, when Claude is employed by Joey Leone to kill Mike Forelli, a prominent member of the Forelli Family. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto III *Luigi's Girls *Drive Misty For Me *Mike Lips Last Lunch ;Grand Theft Auto Advance *Ill Repute *Bad Pimpin' ;Grand Theft Auto Online *The player can choose Misty as a mother of their online character in Grand Theft Auto Online, if they purchased the Collectors Edition of Grand Theft Auto V or if they are a returning player transferring characters from the original version of the game. Gallery Artworks Misty-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Misty for Grand Theft Auto III. 213.jpg|Artwork of both Misty and 8-Ball in Grand Theft Auto III. Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty's Grand Theft Auto Advance artwork. In-game Misty-GTAA.png|Misty in GTA Advance. MistyApartment_GTAA.png|Misty's Apartment in GTA Advance. Luigi'sGirls-GTAIII2.JPG|Claude picking up Misty during Luigi's Girls. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII3.JPG|Misty walking to Claude's car during Drive Misty For Me. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII.JPG|Luigi telling Claude about Misty. DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII4.JPG|Claude about to drop Misty off at Joey's. Misty_Claude_GTAO_CharacterCreator.png|Misty and Claude as Online parents. Misty Parent Portrait GTAV.png|Parent Portrait of Misty during ''GTA Online'' Protagonist creation. Trivia *Misty is in many ways similar to Grand Theft Auto IV's character Lola Del Rio. They are both prostitutes that are featured in nearly every promotional artwork for their respective games. The only difference is that Lola is an unseen character and was only used to promote the game, while Misty did appear in GTA III and GTA Advance. *During the missions Luigi's Girls and Drive Misty For Me, the player can have Misty attack other non-playable characters by attacking them. Misty also makes statements such as "Leave me alone! Hey!". *Misty is viewed as something of a mascot for Grand Theft Auto III due to her prominent role in the game's promotion. *A bar named Misty's appears in San Fierro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which may be a reference to Misty. *During Luigi's mission Luigi's Girls, once you pick Misty up you can hear that she pronounces her own name as "Mitsy." This is likely a developer oversight. *Misty is the only prostitute in the GTA series to appear in more than one game. *Misty is the first named prostitute to be introduced in the GTA series. *On Self Radio, Cliff Lane will sometimes mention her, describing her as his ex-girlfriend, but dumped her because she started to hate the music they played. *Misty's concept artwork for Grand Theft Auto III is a Shooting Dummy in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Navigation }}de:Misty es:Misty fr:Misty hu:Misty pl:Misty pt:Misty ru:Мисти Misty Misty Misty Category:Prostitutes Category:Characters in GTA Online